Even if we weren't meant to be together
by lovelymaiden
Summary: Hikari is just as rich and as smart as Kei. In fact, they're families' company are tied in no.1 spot in Japan. They still go together to Hakusen Academy with the SA and Hikari's charm just kept attracting the male population. Kei is jealous. Can Kei still make her his especially when Hikari is still oblivious towards his feelings? And even if they weren't meant to be together? Read
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Special A. Although, it would be awesome if I do. I do own this plot though. Some chapters would be shorter or longer than the others.**

**Review are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where is she?<strong>

"We're here young master." The driver said, causing Kei Takishimas' train of thoughts to stop.

He looked at his left and indeed they were in front of Hakusen Academy. Students enterered and walked together inside the campus. Girls were gossiping about whatever they want to talk about while boys were complaining about nonsense things.

He looked at his watch. It read 7:34 a.m.

He smirked. Perfect.

"Thank you." He said towards his driver while gathering his things and laptop.

"Stay safe, young master." The driver politely replied.

With a nod, Kei opened the door and looked towards the campus. Then to the left, expecting to see an expensive black car almost like his with a black and white uniformed driver.

His smirked faded.

He frowned.

She was not yet there.

Confused. He looked again at his watch. 7:35 a.m. She should had been there by now. He waited for a couple of seconds making his driver even more confused.

"Is there something that matters, young master?" His driver rolled the tinted window down and asked him with an inquiring look.

"Yes." he thought.

Instead.

"No." He answered before walking towards the campus. Towards their green house. With his confident stride and manly yet petite build. His face blank as usual.

But one thought lingered in his confused mind.

"Where is she?"

* * *

><p>While walking towards their green house. Kei can hear the comments around him.<p>

"That's Kei, the heir to the Takishima Group."

"Cute but too serious.."

".. I wonder where she is."

Everyday, he and she would walk side by side towards their green house since they always arrived almost at the same time.

What a coincidence. Everyday.

"Maybe they had a fight? Who knows.."

Most of the time, Kei would just ignore their comments but the latest comment struck him frozen.

"Fight?" He thought grimly but still with a stoic face.

".. Maybe she's mad at him.."

".. At least we have more chance now.."

He then turned around and looked towards the group of boys who said the last comments.

And glared.

Hard.

Evilly.

Without even a second thought, everyone in the near vicinity scattered and looked away.

He continued walking.

* * *

><p>Before opening the door to their green house. Kei never forget to duck before entering. Flying pots and kitchen utensils flew past him.<p>

In front him, Kei could see Akira surrounded with her evil auro looking murderous at him with a whimpering and trembling Tadashi kneeling in front of her.

He looked around and saw the Yamamoto twins with Ryuu in the corner who looked like praying for him or for themselves. He wouldn't know.

"KEI! Where is my angel?!" Akira screamed at him while making her way towards him while dragging Tadashi with her.

"I don't know." He said calmly.

"Did you harrass her?!" Akira asked forcefully.

"I didn't..." Kei tried to speak.

"You probably made her do something again! Didn't you?!" Akira continued.

"Akira, I did not do.." He tried again.

"You perverted and merciless monster! I'm going to rip you to pieces. Beast!" Akira shouted before throwing Tadashi towards him.

Kei just moved his head towards his right and Tadashi flew past him like the other pots with a huge bang.

"Akira, I really don't know." Kei finally managed to say something with a sigh.

He can really feel a huge headache forming.

He made his way towards his usual seat. The twins managed to calm AKira by asking her for some cakes which Akira happily complied.

Talk about bipolarity.

As for Tadashi, he did not really care. The idiot could had been on top of Mount Fugi asking for his help and he won't still give the boy a second thought.

He turned on his laptop ready to begin his work when he glanced at the empty seat beside him. Still empty.

The girl was still not yet there.

"Don't you really know where she is?" Ryuu asked him while sipping his tea.

"No, I don't" He replied while finally looking away from the empty seat.

"Huh. Strange. She probably over slept. God knows she deserved it." Ryuu said while enjoying his tea.

"I heard their company is having a great project and I think we can definitely infer that she was assigned to handle it." Ryuu continued with a smile.

Kei looked back at his memory of the past weeks and realized that indeed she had been working hard.

Working too hard than usual. And they called him the human machine? He wanted to snort.

But the unwanted memory of her prevented it.

He saw her working even during their break time for the past couple of weeks and to think about it, she hasn't been eating at all. All she accepted from Akira was her tea. All day.

She only had been drinking her damn tea.

He did not really notice any difference in her figure for the past couple of weeks. How can he? She was always skinny. Healthy skinny. But as Kei looked back at his past weeks' memories of her more clearly, he could see that she definitely loose some pounds. He cursed himself for not realizing it at first.

He teased and even challenged her from time to time just to give her a break from her work but as soon as it ended, she would stick her face on her laptop again and work harder.

When Kei realized that she was pushing herself too hard, Kei decided that a bold approach was definitely needed. He asked her to stop and have some break at least. She just laughed at it and smiled at him while saying that she was fine.

Well, she was not fine at all. He was suspicious that she was just lying at them about being fine. He somehow felt that the smile and laugh were all faked to cover her fatigue so no one would worry about her.

He wasn't so sure until he saw her personal driver trying to support her to her car after school last Friday. That was the last day she saw her.

She lied to them. To him. And he felt like an incompetent fool for believing her. He was the Kei Takishima for God's sake!

He can feel rage and betrayal. Oh yeah she's a good actress.

On the other hand, Ryuu was trying not to flee from the dark auro surrounding Kei especially when his friend started to smile. Evilly.

"Umm Kei.. Is everything alright?" Ryuu sweat dropped.

Kei just looked at him and said sweetly:

"Of course Ryuu. Why wouldn't it be?." Ryuu just gulped.

The looked of pure evilness on Kei's face terrified the hell out of Ryuu. He just wished that he was not the poor soul Kei was thinking about.

* * *

><p>When the dismissal bell rang, finally, Kei was more than happy to leave the academy.<p>

Akira was shouting at him every other hour. She even tried to poison his cake. Tadashi won't stop whining and crying. And he can't stop thinking about the girl who wasn't even there.

He closed his laptop and sighed. He rubbed his temple and packed his things.

When he arrived at the gate, his driver was already there opening the door for him. When he was finally settled inside the car, he only ordered and said one thing:

"To her house please." The driver understood and drove in silence.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their destination, the sun was already setting.<p>

Kei looked at the grand mansion in his right. It was a magnificent sight. It was just a little bit smaller than their mansion but more artistic and has a more well kept garden. The mansion was mostly made of glass. That was probably why it was often referred as the Glass Mansion. It has blue tinted glasses that reflect lights giving the mansion its natural shine. It has two balconies on the front and two different staircase leading towards the main door. The garden though was mostly composed of different types of roses and probably hundreds of cherry blossom surrounding it. And of course at the center, the lover angels were embracing together.

Artistic and Dramatic.

The mansion can always take away the viewers breath. Even his.

When he was young, he wondered and asked his mother if there was a princess living inside the glass mansion. His mother just laughed fondly and smiled at him.

"You can leave now. I'll just call if I need something." Kei said while leaving the car.

His driver left without question.

Kei rang the door bell five times but no one was answering. When no one answered the sixth ring, he punched in the code numbers.

It glowed green and flashed: ACCEPTED

He smirked and made his way in.

* * *

><p>The mansion looked empty. Really empty. He had been to this mansion for so many times but he never saw it this way.<p>

There were no cleaning maids or walking butlers. The lights were even off but the light from the outside gave some light inside. Barely. He walked further inside.

"Where did they go?" He thought.

When he looked around, everything was still clean even the family portrait in the middle of the mansion was still shiny. Therefore, the servants weren't gone for a long time. Maybe 2-3 days? A week at most?

He looked to his left and saw the painting he adored since he first saw it. It was a painting of her. Her younger version. She was so young. Maybe 7 years old? It was taken in the mansion's garden. She was wearing a light blue dress, a wreath of roses on top of her head and of course her charming smile.

"An angel." He thought. He had the urge to talk to it therefore he did.

"Hello." He said quietly while reaching for her face in the painting. He almost froze though when he heard a voice replied him. Her voice.

"What are you doing here Takishima?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Reviews are appreciated. Hope you like it! Happy Reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Special A. Although, it would be awesome if I do. I do own this plot though. Some chapters would be shorter or longer than the others. Some characters would also be a little Out Of Character to fit the plot.**

**Review are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sick Hikari<strong>

"What are you doing here Takishima?" she asked. Slowly but still demanding. Figured.

Kei then turned around towards her voice and as expected, she was there. Standing on the middle of the right staircase holding on the rail in front of their family portrait with a waist length midnight black hair was the petite girl he was looking for. She was still wearing her silky white night gown and was barefoot.

Kei almost smiled but noticed that she was barely hanging.

Her pale skin, paler than usual.

Her healthy figure, skinnier than he wanted.

Her face, flushed and tired.

"Hikari!" He ran towards her with inhuman speed. He was by her side holding her waist and supporting her within three seconds.

"Taki..shima.. What's wrong? Is there.. a problem..Let me..help." Hikari said with labored breath. She was now leaning towards him. It seemed like he was the only one keeping her on her feet. Also up close, Kei noticed that her forehead already had some droplets of perspiration forming. Her hair clung to her face, framing it. He touched her forehead and cursed when he felt her burning fever.

He wanted to make her see sense and shout at her for doing this to herself. For being so damn hard worker. For even suggesting that she can help when she can't even stand on her own.

And especially for making his heart contract rather painfully for the worry she was making him feel in the moment. He sighed.

He picked Hikari up, bridal style. Hikari did not seem to know what was happening around her. Her eyes were closed while her hands were on his chest. He can literally feel her hot breath.

Usually, during this intimate moment, Kei's heart would be racing seriously but all he could at the moment was pain and worry.

* * *

><p>He located Hikari's room in the eastern side of the mansion where she came from. Kei figured the door with a blue flower design was probably hers.<p>

He smirked. Hikari was the only girl he knew who love blue flowers.

When he opened the door. He saw Hikari's room for the first time. It was large and spacious covered with baby blue wallpaper. It has its own living room, a mini library, a bathroom, a desk with her open laptop, a walked in closet, a balcony and a queen size canopy bed with blue silk see through curtain surrounding it. It was neat and organized. Simple, soft, blue, modern and elegant. Definitely Hikari.

What caught his interest was the wall in front of the bed though. It was covered by hundreds of pictures, not just her and her family's photos but also the whole S.A. He was even there. Most of the photos were snapshots of them during their time in the academy, vacations ans trips.

It warmed his heart. He allowed a smile to grace his face and looked down towards the sleeping girl buried in his chest.

"It was probably from Megumi's camera." He thought, Megumi was the only one who liked taking pictures of them randomly.

He placed Hikari on her bed and covered her with her comforter. On her nightstand, a pitcher and a glass of water was placed on with some pain reliever medicine.

But what bothered Kei was that there was no sign of food like a bowl of soup at all.

"Was she even eating at all?" He asked himself. With Hikari's condition he would say no. Kei was starting to see red.

"Where the hell were the Hanazono's maid and servant? Weren't they instructed to take care of their mistress?" Kei cursed. He then checked Hikari's temperature again. It was rising. Double Damn.

First things first though: Food. Hikari needs some food when she wake up. And if she doesn't want to eat then Kei would be more happy to shove the food down to her throat.

* * *

><p>When Kei found the Hanazono'z kitchen, Kei maid his list on what he needed to do first.<p>

1. Food

2. Medicine

3. Feed Hikari

4. Wash Hikari

5. Comfort Hikari

He felt like a servant. He considered just calling some of his maid to do it for him so that he won't need to be away from Hikari. But this was Hikari we were talking. Kei wanted everything to be perfect for her and if it needs to be him to do it all then so be it.

The food did not take as long as he expected and the medicines were easy to locate inside the cabinets. By 7 p.m. Kei was ready to wake and feed Hikari.

Carefully, Kei brought the soup, water and medicine on top of Hikari's nightstand. Hikari stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"She looked better." He thought.

"Takishi..ma?" She said groggily while putting her palm on her forehead.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked then cursed himself for asking a stupid question.

"Better actually. You're.. really here huh?.. I thought it was just a dream." Hikari smiled weakly at him.

"I didn't know you like dreaming about me Mrs. Rank No. 2?" Kei teased and he could literally feel Hikari's vein popping.

"Why does every time you're around.. I have.. the feeling of punching someone?" Hikari managed to scowl at him.

"Oh, that's the spirit!" Kei chuckled while putting the tray on her bed.

"What is this?" Hikari asked after sitting up. She looked at the food with a confused look.

"It's a chicken noodle soup and french bread." He replied confused too.

"No shit." Hikari thought but did not say out loud.

"I figured that on myself Takishima. What I'm asking is what are you doing here cooking me a meal? I'm pretty sure I haven't fired my current cook." Hikari sighed.

"There is no one here except you Hikari." Kei said while sitting on the chair beside her bed. "And just go eat."

"I gave them all a one week vacation." Hikari said while picking up the spoon.

"Why would you do that?" He asked while looking at her like an idiot.

"They deserve it okay. Christmas is in two weeks and besides, I can take care of myself." Hikari scowled at him after sipping the soup.

"And stop looking at me like that Takishima."

"Clearly you've been taking good care of yourself." He sarcastically replied.

"Takishima.." Hikari warned.

"Okay. If all your servants are gone where is your brother?" Kei asked her. Her brother was usually in the house with her while their parents were always staying overseas for some businesses purpose.

"Atsushi has an oversea business trip and he turned nineteen last month Takishima. Father gave him his own house. So basically I'm the only only one who living here since then." She smiled sadly at him. It somehow hit his heart. Hard.

"Oh." That was all he could say.

"Yeah.. The soup was good by the way. I never thought you were good at cooking." Hikari teased him.

"I'm quiet good with everything, if you haven't noticed." Kei smirked at her.

"You're overconfidence is suffocating me Ta-Ki-Shi-Ma." Hikari replied while placing the tray on her nightstand.

"But seriously, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"What do you think?" Kei challenged.

"From the way you broke into my house, probably trying to kill me or just creep me out?" Hikari supplied and it was Kei's turn to scowl.

"I'm here for your debt Mrs. Rank No.2. You still owe me .50 cents yen from our previous competition." Kei stated seriously almost making Hikari choke on her water.

"You're kidding right?" Hikari asked wide eyed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kei narrowed his eyes.

"I was just off by one millimeter to the right and you only beat me once. You don't get to call me Mrs. Rank No. 2 just for that. Besides you're Kei Takishima. What do you need .50 cents for?" Hikari crossed her arms with a defiant look.

"Excuses. Excuses." Kei waived his hand.

"Fine go get me my bag." Hikari gestured towards the desk with her bag on. Kei stood and grabbed it for her before gently placing it on her lap. Hikari looked for her wallet and grabbed a biil before trusting it to his had.

"Here and be own you're way. It' getting late." Hikari said while closing her bag.

"What is this?" Kei asked while holding the 1000 yen on his hand.

"Are we playing the "what is this" game? Cause I'm really not on the mood." Hikari just looked at him blankly.

"I asked for .50 cents. Does this looked like a .50 cents to you?" Kei waived the bill.

"I don't have any coin okay. Just keep it." Hikari waived her hand.

"Fine, this is you're payment then." Takishima tucked the bill on his pants.

"Payment for..?" Hikari asked clearly confused what the heck he was talking about.

"I applied to be your new cook and care taker. Luckily for you, the money you gave me was just enough to cover for a whole week you're maids are gone." Kei smirked.

Hikari's mouth dropped.

* * *

><p>Around 9 p.m. Kei decided it was Hikari's time for sleep. Hikari then thought since when did Kei get to decide that for her. Oh yeah when he applied and self approved himself as her new cook and caretaker.<p>

"I'm not yet sleepy Takishima." Hikari somehow whined.

"Yes you are." Kei retorted while wiping her arms with a wet clean cloth.

"How would you know." Hikari challenged.

"I'm a genius. You know." Kei stated it like it was the number one fact all mankind should already know.

"Akira's going to kill you." Hikari threatened.

"Nope. She won' 'll probably torture me first. Kill me. Then toss me to a river." Kei said before removing Hikari's comforter and started wiping her legs.

"Taki.. Takishima! What the heck are you doing?" Hiakri squeaked.

"Could you please stand still. I'm not raping you just wiping your legs." Kei said with blank looks.

"But if you asked nicely maybe we can make some alteration on what is really going on here." Kei smirked on the blushing Hikari.

"Pervert." Hikari blushed madly.

* * *

><p>That night, Kei slept on the sofa near Hikari's bed. He was about to sleep when he heard Hikari's labored breath. He walked over the bed and checked on Hikari's temperature.<p>

It was rising. Again.

Hikari's temperature seemed to have its own mood. One moment it would look like it was fading the next moment it was soaring like a bird again.

He placed a wet towel on Hikari's forehead. Hikari's eyes fluttered open.

Onyx met amber.

"K.. Kei" Hikari muttered softly.

Did he heard her right? Kei? She always called him Takishima.

"I'm here." He said while gripping her hand.

"Stay.. beside me." She said a little bit louder but he thought he still misheard her. Nonetheless, Kei complied and slipped under the cover beside her. He can still feel the warmth radiating out of her without even touching her.

"Everything is going to be alright Hikari. You'll feel better tomorrow." Kei said still holding her hand.

"Of course..everything is going to be alright.. you're here." Hikari said slowly. His heart missed a beat.

He didn't say anything after that and thought she was already sleeping.

"Why did you.. really come here.. Kei?" Hiakri asked with her still closed eyes but her breathing was starting to even out.

"Everyone was worried. I.. I was worried. You did not come to school." Kei confessed. Why lie? It's not like he'll gain something.

He saw Hikari's lips curled upward.

"Idiot, you don't break in someone's house just because you are worried.. . It's not how things work." Hikari said and he could definitely feel her smile on her tone.

"It is in my world. And it was faster to get to you. I don't like being kept waiting and if I need to break every door in this mansion to get into you then I would." Kei said while playing with Hikari's strand of hair.

"It's not right Kei . . and won't your family be worried that you did not go home tonight?" Hikari frowned and voiced her concern while finally looking at Kei's eyes.

"My, aren't you very concern about me tonight? They're not home and you know it. Sui is the only one home with the servants." Kei smirked at her while feeling her cheeks.

"Oh poor Sui. Maybe we should invite him here tomorrow?" Hikari asked with a frown and Kei immediately answered.

"No." Kei glared at her.

"He's your brother Kei. Be nice." Hikari reprimanded him by pulling his nose.

"Ahhh. He's old enough and beside you still need to rest. Sui would just tire you out." Kei said while massaging his nose. Kei noticed that her fever was probably going down again.

Bipolar fever.

"Yeah you're right but I haven't seen him for a while. Don't he miss me?" Hikari asked honestly.

"Oh, he asked for you every day. He won't shut up about it." Kei had a sour face which made Hikari giggled.

"Oh you think that was funny? He made all his nanny cried because it was not you." Kei pulled the giggling Hikari towards him and tucked him under his chin.

"Kei.. Kei.. What are you doing?" Hikari asked and Kei could literally feel her face burning. Oh how he loved his affect on her.

"Shshsh, just for tonight. Let me hold you. Lets pretend we're really together. That's a challenge." Kei said and tightened his grip on her.

"Just for tonight right? And.. were friends anyway." Hikari asked innocently.

"Just tonight." Kei nodded.

"Okay." She answered and he loosened his grip on her

"Why are you calling me Kei right now?" Kei asked her while caressing her back.

"It just.. feel right.. you know.. since we're together right now. Don't you like it?" Hikari was playing with his chest when she looked at him and ask.

"No.. I like it. So you don't like other people hearing you call me by my given name?" He asked sadly and Hikari clearly detected the hurt in his voice.

"No! It's not like that Kei." Hikari tightened her hold in his shirt. "It's just that.. it's quiet the opposite you know. I want you to be the only one to hear me say your name. Is that wrong?" She looked at his eyes and saw his eyes soften.

"No, not at all."

"How are you going to school tomorrow?" Hikari looked at him again.

"I'm not. I'm staying here with you until you're back to normal." He said and while feeling bold, he kissed Hikari's forehead.

"Hey! And school is important. You should go. I would really be fine here." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He looked at her. Hard. Like she was a code. "Nope. Don't wanna."

"Kei.." She warned.

"Nope. Not open for discussion. I'm staying here." He told her with such conviction which made Hikari roll her eyes.

"Academics is important and don't you have any work?" Hikari tried to argue her reason.

"I already know everything there is to learn at school and for work, I finished everything for the whole week when you were taking a nap." He smirked at her when she gasped.

"You're unbelievable." She said while finally dropping her eyes. Sleepiness overcame her.

"I know. And you should know by now that you're much more important than anything." Kei whispered on her ear even though he knew that she was already sleeping. He kissed her forehead again before succumbing to sleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Hikari is sick. Good thing Super Kei is around. Chapter 3 is going to be up tomorrow. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Special A. Although, it would be awesome if I do. I do own this plot though. Some chapters would be shorter or longer than the others. Some characters would also be a little Out Of Character to fit the plot.**

**Review are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Little Kei<strong>

The 12 years old Kei Takishima was not usually a boy of many words. Being the heir and eldest son to the CEO of the Takishima Gruop, great things were expected from him.

It was not a problem for him though. He was born with his photographic memory and an outstanding IQ that allows him to remember everything he saw, read, and hear. It also allowed him to do everything perfectly in first try. That was why a lot of people admired him and hated him at the same time.

Some people called him a prodigy.

A Genius.

While on the other hand, he was also called a living machine.

A beast.

He did not mind though, and to be honest, he did not give a damn about them and their petty opinions about him and his intellectual.

He was usually quiet with blank stoic face. Cold and void of emotion. Only talking when needed and asked. That did not probably help him change the opinion of the people who called him a living a machine.

But once again, he did not give a damn.

Ever since he was five, he knew he had a lot of responsibility. He would someday inherit and run the number one company in Japan, the Takishima Group. And ever since then, he was preparing and being prepared to be the first. Not that he really need some help thanks to his ability. *snort*

He had everything he needed. A family(even though his parents weren't always there), money (overflowing in the bank), properties(in every city), servants (ready to serve his every need) and lots of privileges.

But did that matter to him?

No

He did not really care. He wasn't very materialistic like some other rich kids.

How about friends?

He did not have one before and it did not seem like someone would like him as a friend either. He was too quiet. Too serious. Too stoic. Too smart. Too busy.

His grandfather and current head of the Takishima Gruop, Kaname Takishima, told him before that there was no such thing as a friend.

In the field of business, everyone is an enemy. A competitor.

He believed him until he met the six people he cherished now. Especially her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter. The next chapter will be up later :))) Ciao!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Special A. Although, it would be awesome if I do. I do own this plot though. Some chapters would be shorter or longer than the others. Some characters would also be a little Out Of Character to fit the plot.**

**Review are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Going to do some grocery<strong>

The Glass Mansion was very still. Elegantly and beautifully still. It was like a piece of art forgotten in the never ending time. Time stopped inside the mansion. It was like an abandoned house just waiting for someone to inhabit it or just waiting for the owner to return.

But the owner was inside.

The mistress of the mansion was sleeping inside her room. The room was still dim but the light from the outside slipping through the open slits of the elegant curtain gave some light inside.

The light illuminated the two person sleeping together. The mistress of the house with black raven locks, pale skin and innocent face, and the young master of another house with brown hair, fitly built frame and strong and smooth arms surrounding the mistress.

Kei could feel sunlight piercing his eyes. He tried to roll on the other side of the bed but froze when he felt something unusually different. His left arm was heavier than the right and contain something warm that even he could not comprehend. He immediately opened his eyes and saw something different.

Black mass of silky hair.

He almost jumped.

When he tried to remember what happened last night, memories of Hikari flooded his mind.

He relaxed and smiled. "Hikari" He murmured towards the silky hair on his chest while hugging the body closer to his body.

Hikari had her right arm hugging Kei's torso while her head was placed on top of Kei's chest.

Her sleepy and soft snore warmed his heart.

He was surprised they did not get untangled throughout the night.

"Hikari" He murmured again. By the shine of the sun outside, Kei could have guess that it was already about noon.

Hikari groaned and buried herself further into Kei's chest.

He chuckled.

"Come on. You need to eat. I'll get you something." Kei tried to shake her but she wouldn't bulge.

He sighed.

"I'll make you some pancakes." Kei tried to bribe her.

She just murmured something he couldn't understand.

"Come on. I'll even slice you some strawberries with it. Yum your favorite." Kei teased. He was now on his elbow. His other hand shaking her waist gently.

At the mention of strawberry, Hikari's eyes fluttered open immediately. And probably for the first time since she had a burning fever, she realized who she was really hugging.

She did the only normal thing a girl would do.

She screamed and jumped.

"Taki..Takishima! What are you doing here?!" Hikari screamed while pointing accusingly at him. She was still sitting on the floor while gathering her comforter to cover her.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Kei smirked at her while still lounging crossed leg on her bed.

Really. The man doesn't have any shame.

"Get out of my bed Takishima." Hikari slowly growled.

"Are you sure about that? You look comfortable on my chest. The drool explain it all." Kei smirked at her. His infuriating smirked.

"TAKISHIMA! GET OUT!" Hikari yelled while dragging him outside of her room.

She slammed the door closed.

He smiled.

"You sure you don't want me in there?" Kei asked while leaning at her door. He heard something slammed on the other side of the door. He had no doubt it was meant for him.

He just chuckled, shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen.

Hikari was trying to slow her breathing. What the heck was Takishima doing inside her room. Especially on her bed.

That man was really creepy.

She placed her palm on top of her racing heart. It was beating too loudly.

"Everything is alright. I got you." She told her heart while still sitting on the edge of her bed. She noticed her nightgown was still the nightgown she wore two days ago.

With a sigh, she made her way towards her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kei was flipping some pancakes like a pro when she entered the kitchen. She wondered if he would still be able to catch it if she shock him. She decided against it.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" She asked while making her way towards him. Kei looked at her while still flipping the pancakes.

Show off

"You could set the table. I'm almost done" Kei said with a smile. She sighed. She made her way towards the fridge to get some strawberry juice. When she opened the fridge. She frowned.

"I need to leave." She said still looking at the inside of the fridge. That stopped Kei.

"What?" Kei asked with his face all smudged. She just pointed inside the fridge and towards the empty containers of strawberry juice. Kei looked over her shoulder and sighed too.

"I can just ask someone to do it for you." Kei offered.

"Don't wanna. It's my fridge. I'm going to buy foods for it." Hikari declared while picking up the orange juice instead.

"Don't be stubborn. You are still recovering." Kei said with cross arms.

"I don't need your permission Kei. I'll leave after breakfast." Hikari said defiantly at him.

Onyx met amber. Staring contest.

"Fine! But I'm driving." Kei said not ask while massaged his temples.

Girls and stubbornness.

"Excuse me? I can drive myself thank you very much." Hikari raised her chin to look a little bit arrogant.

"Of course you do but I'm still driving." Kei smiled at her before bringing their pancakes towards the main table.

"Don't patronize me Takishima. It's not funny." She said while following him towards the table.

"Of course it's not. Silly" Takishima waved his hand at her like she was a petulant child.

Hikari felt a nerve popped.

* * *

><p>"Hey you have some syrup on your upper lips." Kei leaned forward then wiped the syrup with the napkin he was using.<p>

She just looked at him for a moment.

Then blushed.

He laughed.

She scowled.

"Stop scowling Hikari. It's unbecoming." Kei wiggled his forefinger at her.

"Acting like a pervert towards girls and touching them every damn time is also unbecoming." She retorted before putting the cut pancakes in her mouth.

"Girls? I'll have you know that you're the only girl I touched and have plan on touching. And it's not being pervert." Kei told her with a smile but serious eyes too.

"Then what do you call it if not perverted?" Hikari looked back at him. Hard too.

All food forgotten.

"Why, being affectionate, of course"

* * *

><p>"Seatbelt on." Kei said while arranging Hikari's seatbelt for her.<p>

They were currently sitting inside one of the Hanazono's black cars. It was a small car that can only fit four people at most.

Kei was on the driver's seat while Hikari was seated on his side. He was wearing a black denim pants, green t-shirt and white vest on top of it.

Hikari wondered where the hell did Takishima got his clothes.

She was wearing a white sleeveless sundress and a black flat sandals.

Both of them were wearing their sunglasses on because children of the most prominent companies don't usually go to common places without any protection.

"Don't over exert yourself. Take it easy." Kei said for the 100th time that day then started driving. He grabbed Hikari's hand with his non driving hand and kissed it again. Hikari did not protest but looked away. She tried to protest God knows how many times earlier but Kei would just always win the argument anyway so he just let him be.

"Takishima. I would be fine. My temperature is already back to normal." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Do you have the list of things we need to buy?" Kei asked.

"Yeah. Strawberry juice, eggs, Nutella, bread, flour, baking soda, chocolate chip ..." She read the list.

"Why do we need the baking things for?" Kei asked. Eyes were still on the road.

"I want to make a cake for Sui." Hikari cheerfully announced.

"It's not his birthday." Kei snorted while making a left turn.

"Why, do you only eat cakes when it's your birthday? God knows Akira made us eat it every afternoon." Hikari said.

"Guess it's alright then. Lets also buy some ice cream and popcorn. I want to relax and watch some movies later at home." Kei said with a smile.

"What flavor? I want some strawberry flavor." Hiakri said while adjusting their list.

"Rocky Road for me. We need some more syrups too. I think we just finished the last one earlier." Kei suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that. Some fruits, meat, vegetable, fish and chicken too." Hikari said thoughtfully.

"Are you planning on cooking later? You know we can just order something or eat outside." Kei offered.

"I like homemade foods better." Hikari smiled at him.

"Sure. Let's make this quick. I want us to be back home before night." Kei smiled.

It caught Hikari off guard. Since when did Takishima started calling her house their home? And the way they were discussing their grocery list made them look like a newly wed couple on their first trip to the supermarket.

It was ridiculous.

She started laughing.

Kei looked at her like she was an insane person. "What is so funny?" Kei took a quick glance at her.

"It's.. just that.. the way we are discussing this.. make us look like a newly wed.. couple. ha. ha.." Hikari wiped her tears of joy.

"Yeah, I guess we looked like one." Kei smiled but this time also blushed a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! :))))) Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Special A. Although, it would be awesome if I do. I do own this plot though. Some chapters would be shorter or longer than the others. Some characters would also be a little Out Of Character to fit the plot.**

**Review are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Grocery Together<strong>

The day was good to be out. It was cloudy meaning not too sunny or cold either. Kei parked the car outside the mall where the nearest supermarket was located. When he got out of the car, he walked towards the other side to open Hikari's door. He was rewarded with a smile. He locked the car then grabbed Hikari's hand and when she scowled at him he said:

"I don't want us to be separated. This way I could also support you when you get tired." He flashed her a charming smile and she just shrugged and tugged him towards the entrance.

His reply could mean something else too though if someone would just read it clearly.

They were still both wearing their sunglasses to prevent people from knowing them and to hide from the media.

They don't want to be in the front page of the newspaper now, do they?

That would just create rumors and troubles for them. When they got inside the supermarket, there was a lot of people doing their grocery already. Kei tightened his hold on her hand and looked at her.

She had the look of wonder plastered on her face.

They got their own cart and started doing their grocery too. They would always turned around or looked on the other side whenever someone would pass by. It was getting tiring.

Kei pushed the cart and carried the items towards their cart while Hikari navigated the supermarket and picked the best kind for each item. Some boys would usually stopped suspiciously closer to them not to look at the products but to check Hikari out. Kei noticed it and their cart that he was supposedly holding would somehow hit the pervert boys on their front. Hikari on the other hand, being so damn dense and innocent would just look at him with confused looks.

And so that was how their grocery trip started.

"She has a good pair of eyes and taste towards things." He decided. She also looked more vibrant and cheerful than this morning. Being outside really make Hikari happy.

"Hey Takishi.. I mean Taki, do you like this rocky road with extra brownies better or this original one?" Hikari asked him while holding two different types of rocky road ice cream.

Earlier that morning, they decided to disguise their name so no one would figure them out. So far Kei was the only one successful with following the plan.

"The original one is better Kari. The other one is too sweet." Kei told Hikari. She hand him the original one while putting back the other.

"How about this? Do you like the one with the butter or the classic?" She asked his opinion while holding the packs of popcorns. He thought for a second.

"I don't really mind. You pick." He said and she handed him the buttered popcorn. Figured.

They picked different kinds of junk foods like chips, candy and chocolates too when they passed them even though it wasn't on their list. Hikari grabbed almost all types of gummy candies.

"Are you really going to eat them all?" He asked because he was surprised when she handed him at least 30 packs of candies.

"Of course. Don't you like candy?" Hikari asked with her goofy smile. Just like a child.

"I don't particularly like them but when I eat them I don't practically make it a habit of consuming it like there is no tomorrow." He gestured towards the mountain of candies in their cart.

"Hey they makes me happy okay and they're just yummy and they're really not that much." Hikari said innocently causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"Not that much? How long does this take you to finish it all?" He asked genuinely shocked. He never saw Hikari consumed a candy inside the academy.

"Maybe 2 or 3 days? 5 days the most probably." Hikari happily replied.

"Five..? Five days the most? How.. How do you burn them at all?" He sputtered and looked critically at her body. It was perfect. How the heck can that body consume that much sugar?

"I don't burn them. I eat them. Silly Taki." Hikari laughed before she started walking again. She did not clearly understood the question.

* * *

><p>Around 2 p.m., Hikari finally announced that they were done. They made their way towards the cashier and together, they unload their items on the counter.<p>

30 minutes later.

When the final item was finally rung, the total cost flashed on the screen.

67,000 yen.

The cashier pale girl gulped and asked for the payment.

Two identical black and unlimited credit cards answered her and were thrusted into her.

The two owners of the credit cards glared at each other making the cashier girl paler.

"It's my grocery." Hikari glared.

"Our grocery. I also have things in it." Kei glared back.

"It's for my house." Hikari glowered.

"I'm staying in your house." Kei glowered back.

"I'm going to eat most of it." Hikari reminded him.

"I would gladly let you. God knows you need it." Kei reminded her of her weight.

"I am a lady. You should let me have my way." Hikari crossed her arms at him.

"I am a man. I won't let a women pay for my things." Kei crossed her arms too at her.

At this moment the people around them were already sweat dropping.

"Miss.. Umm how about you just let your husband pay for it.. You know?" The girl really thought they were married.

Hikari turned towards the girl to clear things out but Kei saw his chance.

He deliberately swiped his credit card, signed it and hit enter.

Without 3 seconds, the receipt was already printing.

Hikari just looked at him without believing what just happened.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you." Hikari hit his chest softly which made him chuckle and shake his head. Kei was currently holding all ten bags of their grocery with one hand without even breaking a sweat. Hikari really wonder sometimes if he was even human.<p>

"You did not let me pay and you won't even let me carry some of it." Hikari whined at him.

"It's not heavy at all Hikari. It's alright." Kei squeezed her hand for assurance.

"So you won't really let me pay you?" Hikari asked feeling bad about it.

"Hikari, don't be upset about it. You know money doesn't really matters to me and you can already imagine how much money the Takishima group has." Kei assured her.

"Still.." She tried to reason with him.

"Just drop it okay? It was no big deal? How about we eat somewhere before we go home? We missed lunch." He said while lifting her chin to see her face. She then smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to Hana cafe! I want some strawberry cheesecake!" Hikari beamed at him.

"That's already a dessert Hikari. That's not a meal." Kei reminded her with a frown.

"Please Taki.. shima? We can just eat something else when we got home. I'll cook something for you." She used her puppy eyes and of course he could not resist.

"Okay." He sighed while mentally cursing that puppy looks of her.

When they arrived at the cafe, they were greeted immediately by wide eyed servers who quickly guide them to one of the private tables. Hikari just smiled and waived her hand at them like an assurance. He was at lost on what was going on.

Sure he had been to Hana Cafe before. It was of course one of the most prestige coffee shop in japan. His mother also absolutely adored their cakes in there. But every time he was in there, he can't help but feel like he knew the shop somewhere or heard it even before.

He was pretty sure the Takishima Group never made any business with the owner of the Hana Cafe. Speaking of the owner of the Hana Cafe, who was it again?

That was when his mind decided to click every thing for him. He cursed himself mentally.

Of course the Hanazono Enterprise owned the Hana Cafe.

"What are you getting Takishima?" Hikari asked him eagerly.

"Why don't you suggest the best for me Hikari since you practically own this place." Kei teased and Hikari blushed. He knew Hikari doesn't like being referred as rich. It attracts too much attention and she doesn't like that.

"Since you like rocky road ice cream Mr. Takishima, I would suggest the Triple Fudge delight. It isn't too sweet. It has three different types and layers of chocolate cake that balance out the sweetness and taste of it. It's dark chocolate icing is also less sweeter. It neutralized the sugar inside the main cake. Dark chocolates are also healthier for you. It has antioxidant that are very important. You also get a scoop of rocky road ice cream just like how you like it for the side Mr. Takishima." Hikari suggested at him.

"Impressive. I must say I should try it to see if you're just lying to me or not." Kei smirked at her.

"A lady does not lie Takishima." Hikari just laughed at him and gave their orders to the waiter. Kei can't hear it though. All he could think about was how she lied at him during the past weeks about her real condition.

He wanted to ask her but no. He doesn't want to ruin it for them.

"Are you alright Takishima?" She asked with concern.

"Yes.. Of course." He smiled weakly.

"Good. So what movie do you want to watch together?" Hikari asked and he smirked at the word together.

"My, who said we're going to watch something together?" Kei teased.

Hikari narrowed her eyes on him and somehow felt humiliated. "If you weren't planning on asking me, then I'll go and find someone who would prefer my company. Good day to you." Hikari used her business cold voice while preparing to leave.

Kei grabbed her wrist with lightning speed. His heart panicking.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I wouldn't want to watch any movie with someone else other than you. Please sit down." Kei asked softly but his eyes were pleading.

Hikari looked at him before sitting down and he relaxed a bit but the tension between them still lingered. Hikari won't talk nor look at him. Somehow the passing people separated by the glossy glass wall beside them became the center of Hikari's world. The silence unnerved and left him uneasy. He searched his brilliant brain for something to say to her.

"We're you jealous at the thought of me inviting someone else?" Kei asked her carefully.

Hikari did not reply and acted like his question wasn't worth hearing nor giving a certain answer to.

Damn, she could be an ice queen sometime.

"Look Hikari, I know I was such an ass earlier..." Kei started while looking at her intently.

"You were." Hikari said but still won't look at him. He winced at the comment.

"I shouldn't have said that.." He tried again.

"Yes you shouldn't have." Hikari said again.

"You know I was just teasing you right? I didn't mean to.." He tried to reason with her.

"And how the hell should I know you were just teasing?" Hikari finally looked at him but her eyes were onyx cold. He still looked back at her straight to her soul.

"Because you should know by now that you're the only girl I would like to spend my time with." He said truthfully, a little louder and with conviction.

It softened her eyes and made her blushed.

He smirked.

He knew then that he said the right thing.

* * *

><p>Their order finally arrived.<p>

Hikari ordered a strawberry cheesecake and mango smoothy for herself and a triple fudge delight and cappuccino frappe for him.

She wasn't lying about the cake.

"How is the cake?" She carefully asked.

"It's exquisite and just like how you explained it. Thank you for suggesting it." Kei smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." She went back on eating her cake happily.

As they eat, Kei deduced that the Hanazono Enterprise really have a lot of shares, properties and investment in every field of business.

The Hanazono Enterprise seemed to be involved in every aspect of business: banking, malls, recreational parks, museum, airlines, schools, properties, home investment, medicine, music studious, military, foods and cooking, fashion, manufacturing etc.

On the other hand, the Takishima Group was more focused on financial and investing business like banking, properties, home investment, loan, manufacturing etc. No one knows which strategy was better but both companies managed to be on the top.

"So how is your family Hikari." Kei asked.

Hikari flinched. They usually don't talk about their family especially Hikari but once they do, it was usually just a casual question like how they are doing. Nothing really related to business.

They both know that their family's relationship towards each other were very complicated especially because their family's company were tied on the number one spot for how many years now and everyone knows that Hikari and Kei were contributing to the success of both companies.

Him being the Living Prodigy.

And

Her being the Little Impress.

Kei's family was more friendly though. His immediate family: Sui and his parents adored Hikari but the head of the family, his grandfather was debatable.

Hikari's father obviously dislike Kei and probably all the people with the name Takishima. Her mother though was kinder and her brother was also debatable.

"They're doing... great. I guess. Busy as usual." Hikari smiled weakly and he nodded before dropping the topic.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Hikari asked Kei if he could get the mail while she starts bringing their grocery inside. Kei willingly agreed.<p>

Kei opened the pure silver mailbox like theirs and stared.

And stared.

Then glared.

The mailbox was full of love letters, chocolates, request meet ups, fanboys charm, roses, jewelry and etc. Some of them were from the boys in their school, the idiot student council president who was just obsessed at Hikari was included. Some were from people he doesn't know while the others were from rich and prominent males in the business world. He opened the content of the cards just to see what it has to say.

"Dear my beloved Hikari..."

"...Can we meet up sweetheart?.."

"My angel, you're the only thing my heart beats for..."

"... Please, my goddess..."

".. Hanazono-sama I would love a lunch with you..."

Kei's eyebrow twitched and scoffed with disgust. They all had the same contents. All wanted Hikari's attention.

He memorized the names of the boys for future... Advantage. Then threw all of them in the nearest garbage. He just picked the letters and mails that looked important like letters for business magazine, greetings from friends, and invitations.

When he arrived inside the mansion. Hikari was done bringing all their grocery inside. She was already standing in front of the kitchen table with ingredients in front of her. She was wearing a floral apron with her hair tied up.

She saw him entered and waved her right hand with the knife while smiling.

"Is that all the mail." Hikari asked.

"Umm.. Yeah. It's not that many." Kei lied smoothly while walking towards her. He placed the mail on the counter.

"Oh that's good." She approved.

"What should I start doing?" Kei asked her while eyeing the vegetable she was chopping easily.

"Oh, I don't need help and I promised to cook for you. Just go sit and wait. You can watch something on the television if you want." She waved her hand towards the mini sala in front of the mini kitchen. Kei wondered why they were using one of the smallest kitchen in the mansion but Kei thought that it was also a good idea. He felt more at home. Just the two of them with little spaces in between.

"Are.. you sure?" Kei asked nervously. It was not like he did not like Hikari's cooking but let's be honest here, Hikari wasn't the best cook. He wasn't sure if leaving her by herself in the kitchen with all the knives was okay.

"Takishima, I improved my cooking okay. Relaxed." Hikari glared and he hoped that she was right.

He decided to check his emails from work while waiting for Hikari to finish up. He still check and look at her from time to time just to assure himself that she is still okay. From what he saw, Kei believed that she really improved. Immensely.

His emails were mostly from his father.

"Oooh Kei, why must you be so mean! You're not replying to me again! I just want to check on you!" His crybaby father sent at him.

"Good work on the last report by the way!" He just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kei, say hi to Hikari for me." He rolled his eyes on this.

"Asked her if she and I could hang out sometime." He glared at this. When his father say hang out with Hikari, they usually ended up doing some ridiculous game or competition together and his father usually have Hikari for the whole day. That was unacceptable.

"Tell her that her Uncle Takishima missed her cheerfulness." He mentally answered no.

He stopped reading his fathers email and started reading some business proposals. He needs a new project since he finished the last one earlier than he usually do because he wanted to take care of Hikari. Speaking of Hikari, he never really paid attention to it before but he noticed that she was really becoming more like a lady.

She changed but not changed at the same time.

As he observed her, he noticed that her figure had really developed immensely she has the right curves and soft spot already. Her manners were also more refined, her temper was in check, her types of clothing became more daring sometime, and her cooking, grace and poised also improved.

He wondered if someone was tutoring her about etiquette and such not that she really needed it. Al though he won't be surprised if someone is really tutoring her. The Hanazonos was a very traditional family. They had a lot of rules to follow.

But at the same time, she was still her.

Silly

Charming

Cheerful

Kind

Fair

Caring

And very competative.

He smirked. She was still his Hikari.

His train of thoughts was ended though when he heard Hikari answered the ringing phone.

"Brother!" She greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated. Tell me how the story is progressing. I'm sorry if there's a lot of error in grammar and spelling. I hope you guys still understood the story. Don't be shy to message me! bye! :))<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Special A. Although, it would be awesome if I do. I do own this plot though. Some chapters would be shorter or longer than the others. Some characters would also be a little Out Of Character to fit the plot.**

**squirtlepokemon215: Thank you for the review**

**Review are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Brotherly call before dinner<strong>

Hikari was ecstatic when she heard her brothers voice, Atsushi. She loved her brother the most and she knew that he loved her back. They were always together ever since they were young. She remembered when they were young, Atsushi would always protect her and give her anything she wants but she never abused his kindness. That was why when Atsushi left for his new house, she felt immense loneliness.

But she forced a smile and fake her cheerfulness when she was saying her goodbye towards her brother the day before he left. When he finally left, Hikari burst into tears and the servants console her.

Atsushi was very reluctant on leaving her by herself inside the mansion with no family by her side. It was not like he did not trust her ability. Everyone knows that she was more than capable of being alone but his overprotective brotherly hormones were kicking in. He wanted to protect and cushion her all the time. She was his only younger sister and he liked it that way.

At last they can't break their family's tradition. He turned nineteen and as a Hanazono he needs to learn how to manage his own house. Their father gave him his own mansion inside the city of Fukuoka while Hikari was left inside their mansion in Tokyo. He snorted at the thought. Ever since they were young, he was already the one managing the Glass Mansion since their parents were usually outside the country. Their servants were really kind to him and his sister though. They adored and loved them like they we're their own but their affection can't rival a families' love.

He hated their parents for leaving them all the time. He hated it especially when young Hikari would ask him what their parents were like.

It made him see red.

Therefore since he was young, he considered Hikari as his only family and he cherish the thought of it.

When their parents decided to separate them due to their stupid tradition, Atsushi hated them even more.

It also forced Hikari to live by herself. He cursed his parents. Hikari was so young. She's only seventeen!

So he decided to check on her from time to time whenever his tight schedule would permit it.

* * *

><p>"Hello little sister." He greeted.<p>

"Brother!" Hikari greeted back and he could literary see the smile forming on her face even.

He just chuckled.

"How is England?" Hikari asked. Their parents just sent his brother to England to handle some business there.

"It's different and thank God my English is fluent or else it would really be a problem. I don't trust translators." Atsushi said.

"How are you?" Atsushi fondly asked.

"I am doing fine brother." Hikari said cheerfully even though her voice sounded weak. He frowned.

"Are you sick?" He asked worriedly.

"Ehhh.. Haha just a little." Hikari said assuringly.

"Where's Lolita-San? Is she taking good care of you?" He asked.

Lolita-San was the head of the Hanazono servants. She was old around her mid-fifties but still very healthy and strong willed. She also took care of their father before she took care of them when they were just an infant. Lolita-San did not have a family though but she had a house for herself whenever she needs vacation which was very rare. Hikari usually call her grandma since she really act like a grandma towards them.

"Well, you see ... I kind of give them a week of vacation. Don't be mad." Hikari pleaded.

Atsushi sighed. "I'm not mad princess. Just tell me that you're not alone there. Is Akira there?" He knew the Toudou heiress had a huge obsession over his sister ever since they were young.

"Well no. Not really." Hikari sweat dropped.

"So who's there? I can hear the television on and the boiling of the water means you're cooking. You won't cook just for yourself and even then you won't watch television while cooking. It distracts you." Atsushi observed. He's quick. Hikari cursed herself for having an intelligent brother.

"Well you see.. Takishima is here. No big deal." Hikari prayed for her life.

Silence

"You mean.. the arrogant, pompous, pretentious, annoying, cold heir asshole of the Takishima group? Tell me I'm wrong Hikari because I think I just misheard you." Atsushi said in his sweet deadly voice. You could have guess that Atsushi and Kei doesn't really have any fond memories together.

"I'm afraid I can't. And he's not like that at all. He's really here on his laptop and ... looking at me right now." Hikari told Atsushi.

Creepy.

Hikari turned around.

"Give the phone to the damn fool Hikari." His brother did not leave a room for argument so she just gulped. Deep

Ever since they were young, Atsushi never liked the heir of the Takishima Group not because he was his archenemy in the business world but because the boy always compete for his sisters affection. Yes, unlike his dense sister, Atsushi was aware of the growing affection of Kei towards Hikari. Hell, Hikari was the only one who could make the cold asshole smile and laugh.

And he did not like it a bit. He was her brother. Therefore, he should be more important than the boy. The boy though doesn't know how to give up. Once, Atsushi frankly and politely asked Kei to stay away from Hikari.

The boy just looked at him for 10 seconds with his cold bored eyes and muttered: No.

It annoyed the hell out of Atsushi.

Atsushi then decided that a bold and frank approach towards the subject was indeed needed.

He proceed with his mission to make Kei stay away from Hikari.

He learned one thing at the end: The boy won't stay away from Hikari no matter what.

He truly and definitely hated and despised the boy until now.

* * *

><p>Hikari walked towards Kei who was looking at her with raised eyebrow.<p>

She mouthed sorry and he just nodded before accepting the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Kei asked even though he already know the answer.

"Your worst nightmare." Atsushi said back.

"Hello to you too Hanazono. What do you want?" Kei asked coldly.

"A lot of things actually." Atsushi sweetly replied.

"Such as...?" Kei trailed.

"Go drown yourself in one of the bathtubs in our mansion. Right. Now." Atsushi replied darkly.

"Nope can't do. I'm quiet busy at the moment." Kei cheerfully said. Hikari was still looking at him probably trying to figure out what they were talking about. Her forehead was all smudge. She was probably worried about their conversation. He then sent her an assuring smile even though their conversation was not very assuring. She smiled back though.

"You're an ass boy." Atsushi snarled on the phone.

"You mentioned that before." Kei boredly replied.

"Yes because it's a fact. What the hell are you doing in our house?" Atsushi demanded.

"You have such a foul mouth. I don't want you rubbing that trait on her." Kei said and they both knew that "her" was definitely Hikari.

"Fuck off. What are you doing there?" Atsushi asked. Annoyed.

"Taking care of her." Kei said like it was the number one truth in the world.

The boy truly knows how to annoy the hell out of Atsushi.

"Taking. care. of. her.?" Atsushi growled each word.

"And here I thought you're really smart." Kei rolled his eyes.

Hikari was looking at him with warning eyes that seemed to say "That's my brother you're insulting."

"Oh I am smart alright. Probably smarter than you but seriously, who do you think you are boy?" Kei could seriously see the narrowed eyes of Atsushi through his tone.

"I am Kei Takishima." Kei replied.

"Was that supposed to impress me? I am Atsushi Hanazono boy and if you quiet haven't forget, our companies have the same rank. That made us equal. Though I'm older so that gives me some... privileges." Atsushi seriously said at Kei.

"Privileges such as?" Kei narrowed his eyes.

"To make you stay away from her." Atsushi said like it was no brainer.

Kei rolled his eyes. "Are you going to ask me to stay away again? Because I'm quiet sure that never works."

"And who said I am going to ask you again?" Atsushi just laughed at him without humor.

"You can't force me or make me. You're going to hurt her. I am still her friend." Kei said dangerously but he was quiet aware of the power and resources the heir of the Hanazono Enterprise holds. He also knew that Atsushi by himself was already hazardous. It was once rumored that the heir of the Hanazono Enterprise also had a photographic memory just like himself but it was never proven. Still with photographic memory or not, Atsushi was a bad news. He looked at Hikari. Thankfully she continued her cooking and looked quite distracted.

"And I am his brother. You're really naive sometimes boy. It's almost adorable. Almost." Atsushi smirked.

"What do you really want Hanazono? I'm too busy to play your games." Kei said coldly while clenching his fist.

"Oh don't be like that. I won't do anything... yet. I am just merely warning you of the dire consequences if you continue to annoy me." Atsushi said playfully.

Kei did not reply to that. He heard someone talking to Atsushi at the other end.

"As much as I wanted to talk to you boy, I have more important things to do. Tell my sister that father wishes her to fly to France for our Christmas celebration." Atsushi said.

Kei was about to hang up when he heard Atsushi talk again.

"Oh and boy, this is just the beginning. If you ever hurt her in any way. I guarantee you that I would bring down your precious company to crumble." Atsushi said darkly.

"Was that a threat?" Kei narrowed his eyes.

"No. It was a promise that I would surely keep once the situation arouse. Meantime, take good care of my sister while I'm gone. Good day to you." Atsushi hanged up.

Kei was left to his thoughts and Atsushi's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Ohhh! Two chapters in one day! What do you think of Atsushi? Review!<strong>


End file.
